Une sorte de magie
by Akemi-sempai
Summary: Si Ace et Marco rencontraient une fille sur une île. Si cette fille devenait une pirate et qu'elle faisait parti de leur équipage, comment Marco la regardera-t-il? Et quelle place prendrait-elle? Marco X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**** : Rencontre**

La journée était calme sur le Moby Dick ce jour-là. Marco, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, était en train de bavarder avec ses compagnons quand son père l'appela. Il alla donc le voir dans sa chambre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Oyagi ? » demanda Marco

« Ace est en mission sur l'île Robinben et je voudrais que tu ailles le rejoindre »

« Pourquoi ça ? Ace est assez fort pour régler ça tout seul »

« Certes mais plusieurs équipages pirates ont accosté sur cette île et je voudrais que ça soit vite régler. Je ne peux pas accepter que des abrutis de pirates se permettent de piller mon territoire ! »

« Bien. Je prends ma division ou tu préfères que j'y aille seul ? »

« Tu peux y aller seul. Toi, plus la deuxième division et Ace devraient suffire »

« J'y vais alors »

Marco sortit de la chambre, se mit sur le pont et se transforma en grand oiseau bleu. Le phénix se dirigea alors vers l'île que lui avait indiquée son père. Il débarqua sur l'île et alla rejoindre Ace et sa division.

« Yo Ace » salua Marco

« Et Marco ! Je pensais pas que t'arriverait aussi vite »

« Je suis venu en volant, c'est normal »

« T'es pas venu avec ta division ? » demanda surpris le commandant de la seconde flotte

« Non, Oyagi pense que ta division plus toi et moi ça suffira. N'empêche, il n'a pas tort. Après tout, nous sommes assez fort pour régler ça vite fait, bien fait »

« Evidement ! » rétorqua Ace en souriant.

Les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se mirent alors en direction de l'endroit où les pirates inconscients étaient. Ils allèrent dans les différentes villes de l'île pour s'occuper du cas de ces vermines. Ils battirent assez facilement les pirates, ils étaient faibles et le peu qui avait leur tête mise à prix ne l'avait pas très élevé. Au bout d'une journée seulement, les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient pratiquement battu tous les membres de l'équipage qui avaient eu la stupidité de vouloir mettre la pagaille sur un des territoires du premier empereur pirate. Les habitants de l'île étant heureux, ils décidèrent de faire un festin pour les remercier. Marco, Ace et la deuxième flotte n'allait quand même pas refuser. Ils allèrent donc dans le restaurant le plus coté de l'île. Ce restaurant était grand, avec un bar et une estrade où devait avoir probablement des spectacles. Les serveuses leur apportèrent beaucoup de nourritures et de boissons. Les pirates faisaient la fête puis soudain, l'estrade s'illumina. Ace et Marco arrêtèrent de discuter et se tournèrent vers la scène. Le rideau glissa pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme. Cette femme avait des cheveux châtains attachés sur le côté en une queue de cheval laissant ainsi tombé ses longs cheveux sur son épaule gauche, des yeux verts d'une couleur similaire à l'émeraude et avait des lèvres fines mais pulpeuse. Marco regarda la jeune femme et ne put s'empêchait de la détailler. Elle portait une jupe simple noire assez courte pour laisser apparaitre ses jambes élancées, un chemisier rouge accessoirisé d'une cravate noir et rouge en rayure et portait de hautes bottes de la même couleur que son haut. Elle prit le micro et se mit à chanter. Les pirates acclamés la chanteuse. Quand la chanson fut fini et que la chanteuse descendit de la scène tous les pirates applaudissaient et sifflaient la belle. Elle avait les joues rougies puis elle se ressaisit et alla prendre un plateau et se mit à servir les pirates. Marco détacha son regard de la femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et se remit à discuter avec Ace et ses compagnons. Au bout de quelques heures, beaucoup de membres de l'équipage étaient bourrés.

« Et mademoiselle, je te trouve vraiment belle. Viens avec moi dans un coin tranquille qu'on aille faire plus ample connaissance » lança un des pirates à la serveuse qui précédemment chanter.

« Non merci »

« Et pourquoi ça !? » s'énerva l'homme complètement bourré

« J'ai encore plein de travail, ça se voit non ? »

« Laisse tomber ton boulot et viens dans les bras de ton sauveur »

« Toi, mon sauveur ? Pfff laisse-moi rire » lança la jeune femme

Un silence commença à s'installer et tout le monde se mit à regarder les deux personnes.

« Pour qui tu te prend !? » s'énerva encore plus l'homme

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide que je saches »

« Répète un peu ! C'est vous qui êtes venu vous plaindre de l'attaques de pirates, non !? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est demandé personnellement ton aide » répondit simplement la jeune femme d'un ton calme

L'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Un peu plus loin, Marco et Ace regardaient la scène amusés.

« Sacré caractère cette fille ! » lança Ace

« Tu m'étonnes ! » rigolait Marco

La jeune femme n'arrêta pas de provoquer le pirate qui l'avait prise pour une fille facile. Puis celui-ci craqua et renversa la table. Il hurlait à pleins poumons et des serveuses suppliées leur collègue de s'excuser. Mais la jeune femme refusa alors le pirate se jeta littéralement sur elle. Les deux commandants voulurent intervenir mais la jeune femme esquiva l'homme et lui envoya un coup de pied de l'estomac qui le fit traverser la pièce. L'homme à terre avait le souffle coupé tandis que tous les pirates ainsi que les deux commandants étaient bouche bée. Qui aurait pensé que cette fille aurait été capable de se défendre aussi facilement ? Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire la serveuse s'excusa et continua son service. La jeune femme sortit du restaurant pour aller jeter les poubelles et Marco en profita pour aller lui parler.

« Dis donc t'es sacrément balèze »

« Merci. Et je m'excuse d'avoir frappé votre nakama »

« T'excuses pas. Au moins ça lui a remis les idées en place ! » rigola-t-il

« Peut-être. Au fait, moi c'est Sanne »

« Enchanté ! Moi c'est Marco » lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main. « Tu viens passer le reste de la soirée avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur évidemment »

« Et pourquoi je viendrais ? » rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur

« Et bien pour faire connaissance après tout, tu viens de me donner ton prénom »

« Très bien » lui répondit-elle en souriant

Sanne alla s'installer avec Marco à côté d'Ace.

« Bonsoir » fit Sanne à Ace

« Salut. Tu es la fille qui a chanté et envoyé un de mes hommes à terres ? » dit Ace d'un air faussement méchant

« Oui et d'ailleurs je m'en excuse encore »

« C'est pas grave ! Je rigolais »

« (Drôle de sens de l'humour… Bref) Toi, tu es bien Hiken no Ace ? »

« Et ouais c'est moi ! Et lui tu sais qui sais ? » fit Ace en pointant Marco du doigt

« Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Marco, donc tu es… » Elle eut un petit moment de réflexion « Marco le phénix ! Je suis entourée des deux premiers commandants de la flotte de Barbe Blanche !? »

« T'avais pas encore remarqué qui j'étais » lança Marco vexé

« Oh pardon… » fit Sanne en souriant bêtement

Ils parlèrent toute la soirée ensemble. Ils avaient bien rigolés ensemble. Une semaine plus tard, les pirates décidèrent de partir. Les membres de l'équipage embarquèrent sur la copie du mini Moby Dick mais Ace et Marco restèrent à parler un peu avec Sanne. Ils l'appréciaient beaucoup. Puis sans prévenir, la marine débarqua dans la ville où se trouvaient Ace et Marco. Sanne les cacha dans une pièce du restaurant alors que la marine entrait dans l'établissement.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous vu des pirates dans le coin ? » demanda un soldat

« Des pirates ? Mais bien sûr que non sinon vous me verriez en train de m'affoler vous ne croyez pas ? » mentis Sanne

Quand ils entendirent ça, Marco et Ace avaient envie d'exploser de rire. Mais ils se retenaient pour ne pas alerter la marine de leur présence.

« Bien, sur ce… » le soldat s'apprêtait à sortir quand

« Un instant ! Tu nous prends pour des idiots ! » cria un homme qui était apparemment un officier haut gradé

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » demanda Sanne perplexe

« J'entends les battements de ton cœur grâce à mon pouvoir du fruit du démon. La fréquence change quand les gens mentent »

« Dis-nous tout de suite ce que tu sais ! »

« Sinon quoi monsieur le marine ? »

« Tu ne veux pas collaborer ? »

« Il semblerait que non »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, messieurs arrêtez cette femme pour complicité avec des pirates de Barbe Blanche »

Des soldats se dirigèrent vers Sanne pour l'arrêter mais celle-ci se débattit. Entendant ça, Ace et Marco se mirent d'accord pour sortir de leur cachette et allèrent aider leur amie. L'officier ayant vu les deux commandants se réjouis antérieurement d'avoir raison. Puis les deux commandants prirent chacun l'une des mains de Sanne et se mirent à s'enfuir, les marines criant après eux. Ils finirent par les semés et se posèrent au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle.

« C'est sympa de ta part de nous avoir caché même si on s'est fait griller » lança Ace

« Ouais de rien mais pourquoi vous m'avez entrainé avec vous bande de crétin !? »

« Bah parce que tu semblais avoir des problèmes avec la marine » répondit simplement Marco

« Mais maintenant je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes ! »

« On pensait bien faire »

« La prochaine fois réfléchissez avant d'agir ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre, après tout la marine voulait t'embarquer »

« Certes, mais si vous n'étiez pas intervenu j'aurai pu repartir étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de preuves. Mais là vous leur en avez mis sur un plateau en m'emmenant avec vous ! »

« Arrête de crier s'il te plaît, tu vas nous rendre sourd » lança Marco en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles

« Je m'en fiche ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? » lâcha-t-elle en commençant à sangloter

« Oh mais pleure pas Sanne » lui dit Marco qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir

« T'as qu'à venir avec nous » dit d'une façon normal Ace

« PARDON !? » crièrent ensemble Marco et Sanne

« Bah si ils croient que tu es notre complice et qu'ils sont à ta poursuite, tu n'as qu'à devenir une pirate »

« Mais j'ai toute ma vie ici »

« Tu en commenceras une nouvelle »

« En plus Sanne, tu n'as que 19 ans. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu quitter cette île ? » lança Marco

« Peut-être mais même si j'ai pensé à être pirate quand j'étais plus jeune, jamais j'aurai pensé que ça arriverait et même si je vous apprécie beaucoup, partir comme ça avec vous… »

« C'est parce qu'on t'apprécie qu'on te le propose idiote » fit Marco en posant sa main sur la tête de Sanne


	2. Chapter 2 : Décision

**Chapitre 2 :**** Décision**

Marco et Ace venaient de proposer à leur nouvelle amie, Sanne de faire partit de leur équipage. Sanne en savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait partir avec eux mais sa raison lui crié que c'était de la folie ! Elle devait réfléchir mais le temps lui manqué et elle finit par prendre sa décision assez rapidement.

« D'accord, j'accepte mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« On pourrait retourner à la ville, j'ai des choses à récupérer et je voudrais dire au revoir à mes amis »

Marco et Ace se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un regard.

« Mais faudra faire vite » lança Ace

« Et on t'accompagne au cas où tu tomberais sur la marine » rajouta Marco

« Merci beaucoup » fis Sanne et enlaça les deux commandants

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Une fois arrivée, ils remarquèrent que les marines n'étaient plus la et ils apprirent qu'ils étaient allés dans une ville à côté les cherchant toujours. Sanne alla dans son appartement qui se trouvait non loin du restaurant. Elle prit une valise et y mit le maximum de ses affaires et remplit le reste dans des sacs qu'elle donna à porter à Ace et Marco. Et puis elle se mit à retourner toutes ses affaires alors que les commandants pensaient pouvoir partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Marco

« Mon collier. Je l'ai enlevé ce matin pour faire ma douche et je l'ai pas remis en sortant vu que la marine vous cherchez »

« Laisse tomber. Ya plus urgent, si la marine débarque, on devra se battre »

« Mais mon collier… »

« On t'en trouveras un autre » l'interrompit Ace

« Mais non ! Celui-là, il est unique ! »

« Bon il ressemble à quoi ton collier ? Ace ramène tes fesses, on va l'aider à le retrouver »

« Il est argenté et en forme de petite épée »

« Pas très féminin » lança Ace pour rigoler

Ils cherchèrent pendant un moment et Marco le retrouva dans la salle de bain.

« C'est celui-là ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant le pendentif

« Oui merci beaucoup Marco ! »

« C'est vrai que t'as le flair toi » fit Ace

« Abruti, je suis pas un chien ! »

« Mais les oiseaux ont un flair non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Dis Marco, tu pourrais me l'attacher s'il te plaît »

« Oui, tournes-toi et soulève tes cheveux »

Sanne s'exécuta et Marco passa ses mains autour de son cou pour lui mettre le bijou. Quand Marco vit son cou, il eut envie de lui caresser et le toucha délicatement du bout de doigt chatouillant ainsi Sanne. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se stoppa et prit les affaires de Sanne avec l'aide d'Ace. Sanne et les garçons se rendirent à son lieu de ton travail pour que celle-ci puisse faire ses au revoir à ses amis et démissionner de son travail. Quand elle entra dans l'établissement, il y a eu un silence et tout le monde les regardait. Ace et Marco étaient un peu gênés pensant que c'était leur présence qui faisait cette ambiance. Le silence fut rompu par Sanne

« Tout le monde, je suis venue vous dire au revoir »

« QUOI !? » s'écrièrent en même temps toutes les personnes présentes

« Comme vous l'avez vu, la marine est à ma recherche à présent donc je vais devenir une… » elle fut interrompu par une jeune serveuse

« Une pirate n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas finalement le faire »

« Midori… »

La dénommé Midori s'approcha de Sanne et l'enlaça. Puis dans un sanglot elle lui dit

« Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Fais attention à toi Sanne »

« Promis et puis je reviendrai te voir c'est promis »

« Et vous là ! » cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux commandants

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez intérêt à prendre soit d'elle ! » les deux commandants sourire

« T'inquiètes pas » répondirent-il en chœur

« Au revoir tout le monde ! Vous allez me manquer »

« Au revoir Sanne et prends soin de toi ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, Ace, Marco et Sanne se dirigèrent vers le mini Moby Dick. Sanne suivait de près le deux commandants et se demandait comment ça aller se passer sur le bateau. Elle se demandait si elle allait être vite intégrée et plein de trucs dans le genre.

« Sanne ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Marco

« Ouais, j'étais juste dans mes pensées »

« Et tu penses à quoi ? » demanda Ace

« Bah je me disais… Barbe blanche est d'accord pour que j'intègre son équipage ? »

« C'est vrai qu'on lui a pas demandé mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera »

« Oui mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Bah c'est que je suis pas très forte alors il n'aurait pas vraiment de raisons pour me prendre »

« T'as été assez forte pour mettre un de nos hommes à terre, donc c'est bon »

« Mais… »

« Arrête avec tes « mais » ! On te dit que ça va bien se passer » la coupa Marco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et une fois devant le navire, ils y embarquèrent. Tous les pirates présents étaient surpris de voir la belle serveuse sur le bateau. Puis Ace annonça à sa division que Sanne alla faire partit de leur équipages. Les hommes en furent très heureux. Une femme parmi eux qui ne sera pas une infirmière cela signifie qu'elle passera plus de temps avec eux, enfin si on l'attribue à la seconde division. Une fois tous les membres à bord, ils mirent les voiles direction le Moby Dick. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le vaisseau mère, les deux commandants se dépêchèrent d'aller voir leur père pour lui faire un rapport et lui proposer d'intégrer au sein de l'équipage Sanne. Pour cela, ils l'emmenèrent avec eux. Arrivé devant le capitaine au centre du bateau, Marco et Ace firent leur rapport. Barbe Blanche remarqua la jeune fille mais attendit que ses fils aient fini de parler pour leur demander la présence de cette femme. Sanne se sentait mal à l'aise car tous les pirates qui ne faisaient pas parti de la deuxième division la dévisageaient. Puis Marco et Ace finirent leur rapport.

« Dîtes-moi qui est cette fille qui se tient derrière Marco »

« On allait justement t'en parler Oyagi ! » dit Ace

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien on voulait que tu l'acceptes dans l'équipage »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Cette fille nous a aidé sur l'île Robinben et qui plus est, elle est assez forte »

Barbe Blanche fixa Sanne pendant un moment. Celle-ci un peu effrayée, s'accrocha à la chemise de Marco. Marco tourna sa tête et lui sourit pour la rassurée.

« Très bien, j'accepte qu'elle devienne ma fille »

« Génial, tu vois ? On te l'avait dit » fit Ace à Sanne

« Jeune fille vient me voir » Sanne s'exécuta « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Sanne »

« Et bien Sanne, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es ma fille »

« Merci beaucoup » fit Sanne les joues rougies par la gêne

« Gwa Gwa Gwa ne sois pas aussi gênée après tout nous sommes en famille » lança Barbe Blanche

« Oui ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant

« Tu vas donc te faire tatouer mon emblème et tu vas aller dans une division »

« Ah oui Oyagi, on pensait que tu pourrais la mettre avec Ace ou moi » intervint Marco

« Bien, je vais donc la mettre dans la première division avec toi Marco »


	3. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau membre

**Chapitre 3 ****: Un nouveau membre**

Sanne était très contente. Marco et Ace ne lui avaient pas mentis. Marco accompagna Sanne jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se fasse tatouer l'emblème de Barbe Blanche et ainsi montrer au monde de quel équipage elle fait partit. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, le médecin lui demanda de quel couleur et où elle voulait qu'il lui fasse le tatouage. Ce fut un grand moment de réflexion.

« Marco, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait »

« Euh d'accord. T'es un endroit que tu préfères ? »

« Bah j'aimais bien sur l'antérieur de ma cuisse mais bon… » fit-elle toute rouge

« C'est comme tu veux mais bon l'antérieure de la cuisse c'est pas très pratique quand même »

« Oui mais toi et Ace vous êtes des mecs, c'est plus facile pour vous ! »

« A bon, tu trouves ? »

« Bah oui par exemple moi, je pourrais pas faire comme toi à avoir le tatouage sur tout mon buste ni comme Ace en plein sur le dos sinon ça voudrait dire que je dois me balader sans t-shirt ! » Marco rigola « Arrête de rigoler c'est pas drôle ! »

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes ça »

« Bon alors je le fais où ? » chouina Sanne. Marco réfléchit

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'omoplate ? »

« Ah ouais pas mal ! Docteur, je le veux sur l'omoplate »

« Bien et de quelle couleur ? »

« Vert » dit-elle sans réfléchir

« Pourquoi vert ? » demanda intrigué Marco

« Parce que le vert, c'est la couleur de la chance et de l'espérance »

Sanne enleva son t-shirt mais garda son soutien-gorge. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et le médecin commença à tatouer son omoplate. La jeune fille grimaça sous le traitement qui lui était infligé. Marco qui était à côté la soutenait moralement. Puis Sanne attrapa sa main et la serra. Marco n'enleva pas sa main, il la laissa dans celle de Sanne. Une fois le tatouage terminé, le médecin colla dessus un pansement pour que le produit s'imprègne et que le dessin de change pas. Une fois cela terminée Sanne remit son t-shirt et Marco l'emmena pour la présenter à la première division, celle dont à présent elle faisait partie. Marco demanda à tous les membres de la première division de se rassembler. Tous les membres rassemblés, Sanne se trouvait à côté de Marco et celui-ci prit la parole :

« Bon les gars, vous devez déjà être au courant que l'équipage compte une nouvelle recru. Cette nouvelle recru a été attribué à notre division, donc les gars je vous présente Sanne ! »

Tous les pirates regardèrent Sanne et l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. Sanne était heureuse, elle appréhendait la réaction des pirates mais ils étaient tous gentils et accueillants. Ayant un nouveau membre, ils décidèrent de fêter l'arrivée de Sanne. Le soir même, toutes les divisions étaient là pour faire la fête et rencontrer Sanne. Marco la présenta aux autres commandants et aux infirmières. Mais Sanne préférait rester avec son commandant et Ace. La fête battée son plein quand d'un coup Barbe Blanche demanda le silence puis tout le monde se tourna vers Sanne une choppe à la main. Ace lui en mit une dans la main et d'un geste commun tous les pirates trinquèrent en hurlant :

« Bienvenue parmi nous Sanne ! »

Cette phrase lui fit chaud au cœur, tellement que des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Pleure pas Sanne » dirent certains hommes

« Ils ont raison en plus t'es plus jolie quand tu souris » ajouta Marco

« Merci beaucoup à vous tous » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! » crièrent les pirates

« Un discours ? C'est que je suis pas très douée pour ça… » dit-elle embarrassée

« Improvise ! » rétorquèrent-ils

« T'as qu'à chanter ! »lança Ace

« C'est vrai, t'as une super jolie voix ! » finirent les membres de la seconde flotte

« Ouais chante ! » encouragèrent les autres pirates

« Mais… mais… c'est que je suis timide… » lâcha-t-elle

« Pourtant t'as déjà chanté devant nous » fit Marco

« Oui mais c'était pas pareille. De un c'était mon boulot et de deux VOUS ETIEZ PAS AUSSI NOMBREUX »

« Allez pour nous faire plaisir »

Encouragée par ses nouveaux amis, Sanne prit son courage à deux mains. Elle alla prendre une guitare qui se trouvée dans le coin de la salle. Sanne commença à jouer de la guitare et se mit ensuite à chanter. Tous les pirates sifflaient et l'acclamaient. Une fois la chanson finie, tous la félicitèrent, même Barbe Blanche car il était très impressionnée de sa performance. La fête se finit sur une note joyeuse. La moitié de l'équipage s'étaient endormi et le peu qui n'était pas complètement ivres, devaient portés leur compagnons jusqu'à leur lit. Puis quelques chose frappa l'esprit de Marco : étant nouvelle, Sanne n'avait pas de chambre et tous les lits des chambres des infirmières étaient occupés. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions, elle allait devoir dormir dans une chambre avec un homme.

« Sanne ? »

« Oui Marco ? »

« On a un problème de lit donc tu vas devoir dormir avec quelqu'un cette nuit »

« Euh d'accord… »

« Tu peux dormir dans une chambre avec les autres membres de l'équipage sachant qu'ils sont minimum quatre par chambre soit tu peux dormir avec un commandant étant donné qu'ils ont des chambres individuels »

« Je préfère dormir avec un commandant »

« Et lequel ? » Il ne voulait pas se proposer, ça pourrait être mal interprété par certaines personnes.

« Bah soit toi soit Ace »

« Ok et donc ? »

« Bah… Toi étant donné que tu es mon commandant »

Marco emmena donc Sanne ainsi que ses affaires dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans la chambre, Marco sortit pour laisser Sanne se changer et en profita pour aller chercher un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture. Il toqua à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sanne en pyjama. Son pyjama était constitué d'un short et d'un débardeur. Marco rentra dans sa chambre posa le matelas au sol et mit dessus l'oreiller et la couette. Il se tourna deux minutes pour enlever sa chemise et Sanne en profita pour se mettre dans le lit.

« Sanne qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah je dors, ça se voit »

« Oui mais ça c'est mon lit, toi tu dors dans celui-là » dit-il en lui indiquant le matelas au sol

« Mais celui-ci, il est plus confortable » répliqua-t-elle en se roulant dedans

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté, maintenant sors » lança-t-il en lui retirant la couette

« Mais euh… ! » rala-t-elle

« Ya pas de « mais » ! Allez sors »

« Bon d'accord » abandonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva en tapant du pied mais glissa sur un vêtement et tomba sur Marco.

« Aye aye ça fait mal »

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça » lança Marco

« Je suis désolée » fit Sanne en s'asseyant.

Puis d'un coup elle rougit en s'apercevant de la situation. Elle était assise sur Marco, une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de son commandant avec les mains sur son torse. Sans prévenir, Ace rentra dans la chambre sans frapper pour une raison inconnue.

« Oh pardon je dérange » dit-il simplement avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

A ce moment-là, Sanne se mit à avoir un teint semblable à celui de la tomate et Marco lui aussi rougissait mais pas au même stade que Sanne. Elle se leva de son commandant et alla se coucher dans le lit qui se trouvait sur le sol tandis que Marco alla dans le sien. Tous les deux étaient tellement embarrassés qu'ils ne se sont rien dit appart bonne nuit.


	4. Chapter 4 : Journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 4 : Journée mouvementée**

Le lendemain matin, Sanne ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle était bien au chaud dans son lit et son oreiller était doux. Elle se cajolait de plus en plus à lui. Marco lui aussi avait bien dormi cette nuit-là même si il avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir suite au petit incident de la veille. Puis il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller dans le cou, il se dit que ça devait être Sanne qui faisait ça pour l'embêter alors il l'ignora. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup par Vista, commandant de la cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche, qui hurla sans prêter gare à la scène

« Debout Marco ! Tu dois…. » il se coupa net en voyant Sanne et Marco dans la même lit.

« Steplait Vista… Je dors »

« Oh et je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie donc je te laisse » finit-il en fermant la porte

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Aaaaah ! »

« Marco, soit pas aussi bruyant dès le matin » souffla Sanne

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit !? »

« Hein ? » Sanne réalisa qu'effectivement elle était dans le lit de Marco. « PERVERS ! »

« Pardon !? Moi ? Un pervers !? »

« Tout à fait ! Pourquoi tu m'as mis dans ton lit !? »

« Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! » hurla Marco plus fort que Sanne

« Mais je suis pas venue toute seule quand même »

« Bah faut croire que si »

« … »

« Sanne ? »

« Désolée… En fait c'est de ma faute enfin plutôt celle de mon subconscient… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Bah en fait… des fois, je dis bien des fois, je suis somnambule » finit-elle par lâcher

« T'es sérieuse la ? » Sanne hocha simplement la tête « On avait déjà Ace et sa narcolepsie, si maintenant on a toi et ton somnambulisme… »

« Je suis désolée… Je le fais pas exprès en général ça arrive que quand je suis très fatiguée… »

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave » fit-il en lui caressant la tête affectueusement « ça aurait pu être pire, imagine t'aurais sauté du bateau »

« Ah ! Parle pas de malheur ! En plus quand je fais des crises de somnambulisme, je ne sors pas de la pièce où je suis »

« Tant mieux alors, bon je vais prendre une douche vite fais en attendant t'as qu'à en profiter pour te changer »

Marco se leva et entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Sanne se leva à son tour et fouilla dans sa valise pour sortir de nouveaux vêtements. Marco prit une douche froide pour se mettre les idées aux claires. Quand il eut fini, il s'habilla rapidement et en sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Sanne qui l'attendait allongée sur le lit. Il s'approcha pour la réveiller, il lui caressa le bout du nez ce qui la sortit de son bref repos. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Dans le réfectoire, Ace et Vista étaient déjà en train de manger et ils parlaient avec Thatch, commandant de la quatrième flotte. D'un coup le sujet 'Marco et Sanne' arriva.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? » questionna Thatch

« Peut-être, moi quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Marco hier soir, j'ai vu qu'il était avec Sanne et vous savez quoi ? Elle était sur lui avec juste un mini short et un débardeur, et lui n'avait plus sa chemise » balança Ace qui était en train de s'empiffrer

« Ils ont peut-être couché ensemble. Le saligaud » lança Thatch avec un rire narquois

« C'est probable. Ce matin, je suis rentré dans sa chambre pour le réveiller et ils étaient tous le deux, ensemble dans le même lit » ajouta Vista

« Elle avait peut-être juste pas envie de dormir toute seule » fit Ace

« Non, c'est trop louche. Marco ne dors pas avec des filles d'habitude. Moi je vous dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Regardez : Ace qui les voit l'un sur l'autre à moitié nue et le lendemain matin, Vista qui les voit dormir dans le même lit. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! » déclara Thatch fière de sa déduction

« Arrêtons de parler, regardez les gars, ils sont là »

Marco avait vu que les trois commandants papoter et que dès qu'il est entré, ils se sont tus. Son instinct ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il s'approcha des trois commandants et Thatch suivi de Vista partit. Juste Ace était resté, trop obnubilé parce qu'il mangeait. Marco s'assis à côté de Ace tandis que Sanne allait chercher à manger pour Marco et lui. Il demanda de quoi il parlait avant son arrivé. Ace essaya de changer de sujet mais Marco, n'était pas dupe. Il allait lui tirer les vers du nez ! Sanne s'installa devant les deux commandants et tendit une assiette rempli à Marco. Ace en profita pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas en discutant avec la nouvelle. Grâce à elle, Ace n'a rien dit à Marco à propos de sa petite discussion avec Thatch et Vista.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés et Ace n'avait toujours pas craché le morceau. Marco décida alors d'aller voir Thatch et Vista.

« Salut les gars ! »

« Oh salut Marco, t'as vu qui est là Vista »

« Ah oui yo ! »

« Vous me cachez quelques choses »

« Nous ? Mais pas du tout » essaya de mentir Vista

« Alors vous m'obligez à changer de tactique »

Marco partit d'un pas décidé. Vista et Thatch se regardaient, se demandaient ce que pouvait bien penser le phénix et ils décidèrent de le suivre. Marco alla voir Ace.

« Ace »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ya ? »

« Ça te dit un petit défi ? »

« Carrément, je suis toujours prêt ! »

« Le perdant devra répondre aux questions de l'autre »

« NOOOON ! » hurlèrent Thatch et Vista mais trop tard Ace avait déjà accepté.

Ace et Marco allèrent sur le pont du bateau et commencèrent leur entraînement. Le but de leur défi : celui qui arrivera à toucher le plus de fois l'autre aura gagné. Sanne arriva sur le pont à ce moment-là et vit les deux commandants s'entraîner. Ils étaient forts. Plus loin, elle vit Vista Thatch qui semblait faire des sortes de prière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda-t-elle dans le dos des deux commandants

« Rien de spécial. C'est juste que Marco a lancé un défi à Ace et on regarde qui va gagner »

« Ah d'accord »

« Dis-moi Sanne, je peux te poser une question ? » se risqua Thatch

« Tu viens de la faire, ah ah ah »

« Sérieusement »

« Bah oui, vas-y »

« Est-ce que t'es avec Marco ? »

« HEIN !? Je peux savoir pourquoi me demande ça ? » demanda ahurie Sanne

« Et bien depuis quelques jours on se pose la question » avoua Vista

« Et bien non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Marco est juste mon commandant et un ami proche, c'est tout »

« Pourtant ce que Ace a vu plus Vista, on se posait des questions »

Sanne comprit le sous-entendu de Thatch, souffla puis leur expliqua tout pour qu'ils évitent d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entraînement de Ace et Marco se termina. Marco avait gagné et Ace a donc dû lui dire ce qu'il cachait avec Vista et Thatch. Ace, bon joueur, lui cracha le morceau. Marco ne savait plus quoi faire avec eux. Ils tiraient toujours des conclusions attives et ça commencer à vraiment l'énerver. Puis Barbe Blanche convoqua Marco pour donner une mission à sa division. Marco rassembla tous ses membres mais il manquait Sanne à l'appel. Il partit la chercher et la trouva dans sa chambre en train de faire quelque chose mais quand Sanne se rendit compte de sa présence, elle cacha immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait. Marco ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle traficotait. La jeune fille suivit le blond jusqu'à la copie du mini Moby Dick.

« Whaou encore une copie du Moby Dick ! » s'extasia Sanne

« Oui, il y en a un pour chaque division » lui appris Marco

La première flotte de l'armada de Barbe Blanche mit les voiles pour accomplir leur mission.


	5. Chapter 5 : Première Mission

**Chapitre 5 : Première mission**

La première division avait une mission : éliminer les marines qui se trouvaient sur l'île où le vaisseau mère allé s'arrêter pour se réapprovisionner et pour cela ils avaient 3 jours. Quand le bateau arriva sur l'île, les pirates débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers les navires de la marine pour les saboter.

« Sanne, c'est ta première mission alors restes près de moi » dit Marco

« T'inquiètes pas, je sais me défendre » rétorqua Sanne

« Alors ne prend pas de risque et si tu as un problème appelle moi »

Devant les bateaux, beaucoup de marine monté la garde alors les pirates attaquèrent directement. Marco utilisa son fruit du démon et lança des flammes bleues sur les soldats. Sanne monta sur un des bateau pour le détruire mais elle se retrouva nez à nez sur le pont avec l'officier qu'elle avait rencontré sur Robinben. Elle dit à ses nakamas de continuer qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

« Comme on se retrouve jeune fille mais dis-moi, crois-tu vraiment avoir une chance de pouvoir me battre ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi faible que ce que je peux laisser paraître ! »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Sanne »

« Et bien Sanne, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable »

Sanne fonça sur l'officier pour lui envoyer un coup de pied violent dans le ventre mais celui-ci intercepta le coup. Elle prit alors appuie sur ses mains et lui lança son autre pied dans le visage. L'officier essuya le peu de sang qui coulé sur ses lèvres. Puis le combat reprit de plus belle, mais à chaque attaque de Sanne, l'officier les esquiver ou les contrer. Sanne se demandait pourquoi c'est alors que l'officier lui dévoila que son pouvoir du fruit du démon lui permettait d'entendre les déplacements de son ennemi et d'ainsi prévoir les futurs coups. Ça se compliqué pour la jeune pirate mais elle ne voulait pas appeler Marco car elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle arrêta le corps à corps, se recula un peu, ferma les yeux et commença à faire de longues inspirations et expirations. L'officier la dévisagea et lui fonça dessus pour lui régler son compte mais d'un coup Sanne rouvrit les yeux mis son bras en avant et resserra ses doigts comme si elle pressait un objet. Sur le coup, l'officier s'arrêta et se tordit comme ci il était un objet entre les mains de Sanne.

« Alors comme ça… tu possèdes un pouvoir du fruit du démon »

« Non tu as tort »

« Mais alors… comment ? » demanda-t-il

« C'est de la magie » lui chuchota-t-elle

« Impossible… »

L'officier perdit connaissance. Sanne voulut s'approcher pour lui donner le coups de grâce mais Marco arriva à ce moment-là.

« Sanne ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet

« Mais non tu vois bien. J'ai battu cet officier comme une grande »

« Et tu n'as rien ? »

« Juste quelques égratignures mais… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marco toucha une des égratignures qu'elle avait sur son visage. Il la regarda dans les yeux, s'y perdit un moment et caressa le doux visage de la belle. Puis il retira sa main et continua la mission laissant Sanne derrière lui. Sanne avait rougie pendant ce court contact entre elle et Marco. Elle monta sa main jusqu'à l'endroit ou plus tôt celle de Marco était et elle se mit à sourire.

La mission se termina en 3 jours comme ce qui était convenu. Le Moby Dick débarqua sur l'île et tous les pirates descendirent du bateau pour se dégourdir les jambes et faire des emplettes. Marco avait bien vu que Sanne était forte mais n'avait pas remarqué son pouvoir. Après s'être ravitaillé Barbe Blanche et son équipage partirent de l'île. Sanne était accoudé sur la rambarde du bateau et discutait avec Ace.

« Alors Sanne, raconte-moi ta première mission »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Bah je sais pas ce que tu veux »

« Et bien j'ai battu l'officier qu'on avait rencontré sur mon île »

« Pas mal, il avait l'air assez balèze »

« Et oui j'étais trop forte pour lui » dit-elle en se mettant à rigoler

« Rêve pas trop, je pense surtout que je l'ai surestimé »

« Répète un peu tâche de rousseur » lança-t-elle pour énerver le brun

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux » répondit-elle

« Ah oui ? Alors tu vas voir »

Ace prit Sanne et commença à lui faire des chatouilles sur les côtes. La jeune pirate étant très chatouilleuse, elle se mit à rigoler jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

« Arrête s'il te plait Ace » cria-t-elle en rigolant super fort

« Alors c'est qui le plus fort ? » demanda-t-il, arrêtant quelques secondes sa torture.

« C'est moi ! » lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir

Ace lui courut après, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il courrait plus vite qu'elle et ne tarda pas à la rattraper. En courant dans le couloir, elle vit Marco. Elle se jeta littéralement sur le blond puis se cacha derrière lui en tirant la langue au commandant de la deuxième flotte. Ace savait que dès que Sanne était avec son commandant, il ne pouvait plus se venger d'elle. Il repartit alors que Sanne était fière d'elle. Marco ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sanne et Ace agissaient comme des frères et sœurs qui passent leur temps à embêter l'autre. Il commença à se faire tard alors Sanne alla se coucher, elle dit bonne nuit à Marco et se dirigea vers les chambres des infirmières. Et oui depuis l'escale sur l'île où la première division avait effectué la mission, on lui avait acheté et installé un lit dans une des chambres des infirmières. D'ailleurs elle s'entendait bien avec ses colocataires. Le lendemain matin, Sanne se levait comme d'habitude pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa entre Ace et Marco qui était sans doute les personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Ils prenaient tranquillement leur repas racontant chacun leur rêve plus bizarre les uns que les autres quand Thatch se mit devant le groupe avec le journal à la main.

« Bien le bonjour à vous trois ! »

« Yo » répondit Marco

« Coucou » fit Sanne et Ace fit juste un geste de la main.

« Et bien Sanne toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » questionna surprise la concernée

« Tiens regarde le journal »

Elle prit le journal et le feuilleta

« Alors ? » demandèrent en même temps Ace et Marco

« Ma tête a été mise à prix »

« Sérieux ? Et pour combien ? » demanda impatient le brun

« 60 millions »

« Impressionnant pour une première prime » lâcha Marco

« Tu m'étonnes ! » renchérie Ace

« Bon voilà les jeunes, j'étais juste passé pour ça alors à plus ! »

« Au fait Thatch » le retint Sanne

« Oui ma petite Sanne ? »

« Cleah veut que t'arrête de la draguer » dit-elle sèchement

Ace et Marco éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête d'ahuri du commandant de la quatrième flotte. Puis ils continuèrent de manger. Sanne, toute contente d'avoir une prime aussi élevé, n'arrêter pas de sautiller et Ace en profita pour la taquiner. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.


	6. Chapter 6 : De fort sentiment

**Chapitre 6 : De forts sentiments**

Quelques mois plus tard, Sanne s'était rapprochée de beaucoup de membres de l'équipage mais surtout de ceux de la première division vu qu'elle passait plus de temps avec eux. Et depuis quelques temps elle s'amusait avec Ace à jouer des tours à leur nakamas. Sur le coup, ils rigolaient mais après ils se faisaient disputer et avaient des punitions mais Sanne plus qu'Ace. Elle pensait que c'était du favoritisme du à son statut mais bon c'était comme ça. Ce jour-là, Sanne était sur le pont du bateau attendant le journal.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter

« C'est toi Marco et bien j'attends le journal »

« Bah tiens le voilà » lui dit-il en lui montrant l'oiseau qui apporté le journal.

Elle acheta le journal ouvrit les pages et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y te fais sourire comme ça ? »

« Ma prime a augmenté maintenant elle est de 85 millions de berries et au tiens… Monkey D Luffy, c'est le frère de Ace, non ? »

« Oui et bien ? »

« Et bien il a une prime regarde » fit-elle en lui montrant

« 30 millions de berries ? Pas mal ! » s'exclama le blond

« Moi, j'ai commencé par le double et t'as pas eu cette réaction » lança Sanne qui gonflée les joues

« Oh boude pas » rétorqua-t-il en l'enlaça et il lui souffla à l'oreille « Félicitation pour ta prime qui a augmenté »

« Merci » répondit la jeune femme en enfonçant sa tête dans le torse de son commandant

Puis Sanne partit en courant, le journal à la main pour trouver Ace. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle lui planta l'avis de recherche de son frère sous le nez. Ace était content et montra son petit frère à tous ses nakamas.

La nuit tombée, les hommes faisaient des tours de garde comme chaque soir. Ce soir-là ce fut le tour de Marco. Il était sur le nid de pie, une longue vu à la main et guetté l'horizon. Ils approchaient d'une île hivernale et Marco commença à le ressentir. En effet, un souffle glacial le fouetta, le faisant éternuer. Il était en train de maudire ce temps pourri quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui qui lui posa sur les épaules une couverture en laine. Il se retourna pour voir l'âme charitable qui avait eu ce geste envers lui. C'était Sanne et elle était là, à lui sourire.

« Merci Sanne mais comment t'as su ? »

« L'intuition féminine » répondit-elle simplement

« Tu changeras jamais » souffla-t-il en souriant

« Sinon je ne serai pas ce que je suis » ajouta la belle

« Tu as raison alors dis-moi tu es venue me tenir compagnie ? »

« Ouais mais pas trop longtemps et puis j'étais surtout venu pour pas que tu tombes malade… ATCHOUM ! » fit-elle en s'essuyant son nez devenu rouge par le froid

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui vas tomber malade. Allez, reste pas comme ça, viens sous la couverture avec moi »

Sanne s'approcha Marco et se glissa sous la couverture. Elle était frigorifiée alors Marco passa ses bras autour de la belle et activa ses flammes pour la réchauffer. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son commandant et celui-ci aimé la sentir tout contre lui. Ils échangèrent quelques blagues puis Sanne s'assoupit un moment dans les bras du blond. Marco ne la réveilla pas tout de suite, il profita plutôt de la vue qui lui était offerte. Sanne avait un air d'enfant sur le visage quand elle dormait ce qui pour Marco la rendait craquante. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la réveilla délicatement en lui caressant le visage. La jeune femme se réveilla doucement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher » lui conseilla Marco

« Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule cette nuit… » fit-elle en bayant

« Bah il y a les infirmières avec toi »

« Mais pas cette nuit, elles sont allées sur une île pour acheter de médicaments et d'autres trucs »

« Si tu veux, tu peux aller dormir dans ma chambre, j'en ai plus pour longtemps »

« Merci Marco » finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci

Sanne se rendit dans la chambre de Marco. Cette chambre où elle avait passé ses premières nuits sur ce bateau n'avait pas changée. Elle se faufila dans le lit et s'endormit. Quelques minutes passèrent, ne voyant rien de suspect, Marco prit la couverture et sa longue vue et descendit. Il alla réveiller un de ses nakamas pour qu'il le remplace. Une fois son successeur réveillé, le commandant de la première flotte se dirigea vers sa chambre. En entrant, il remarqua des formes dans son lit et sourit. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur une chaise, enleva sa chemise et se glissa au côté de la personne qui l'attendait. Il essaya de ne pas la réveiller.

« Tant a mis du temps » souffla Sanne

« Désolé mais tu ne dors pas encore ? »

« Maintenant donne-moi cette part de gâteau… »

À ce moment-là, Marco remarqua que Sanne dormait et donc qu'il s'agissait de son subconscient. Cela l'amusé ce qui le fit rire mais pas la suite.

« Serre-moi dans tes bras… » ajouta Sanne encore endormie

Marco se mit à rougir. Il savait que Sanne dormait mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui. Il s'endormit le nez de ses cheveux sentant ainsi le doux parfum de son shampoing.

Au petit matin, Sanne fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle voulut se retourner pour éviter d'avoir la lumière dans les yeux mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger comme si quelque chose l'en empêcher. Elle tourna la tête et vit Marco encore endormit. Elle sentait le torse de Marco collé à son dos et ses bras qui l'enlaçaient alors elle se mit à rougir violement et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son commandant et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Une fois habillée, elle sortit de la chambre pour aller manger. Elle entra dans le réfectoire les joues encore rougies. Elle s'installa à côté d'Ace et celui-ci commença à lui raconter pleins d'histoires sur son enfance avec Luffy ce qui fit rire Sanne lui faisant oublié un court instant pourquoi elle avait rougie.

Marco se réveilla doucement, il ne sentait plus la présence de Sanne dans ses bras alors ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était effectivement plus là. Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sanne. Quand il poussa les portes, il vit Sanne en train de rigoler avec Ace alors il alla les rejoindre. Il se plaça à la droite de Sanne.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

« Salut Marco ! » se coupa Ace qui parlé avec Sanne et il continua « Donc je te disais, Luffy avait mangé des tonnes de pastèques et c'était amusé à recracher les pépins en se servant de se bouche comme d'une mitraillette »

« Il est trop drôle ton frère Ace ! » fit Sanne en rigolant mais elle n'osait pas trop poser son regard sur l'homme qui était à sa droite.

« Bonjour la jeunesse ! » cria Thatch qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce puis celui-ci se dirigea vers le groupe de trois. « Alors p'tite Sanne, bien dormi ? »

Sanne se rappela alors dans quelle position elle s'était réveillée et Marco à côté d'elle ne disait rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violement.

« Oh là, t'as l'air bizarre. Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Ace

« Euh… c'est que… enfin… oui » balbutia Sanne puis Marco posa sa main sur son front

« Tu es sur que tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? » Sanne n'osait pas le regardait dans les yeux

« Oui, oui » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit, les joues encore pourpres et son cœur battant la chamade. Sanne essaya de se calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations. Sa colocataire, Cleah entra dans la chambre et vit son amie complètement déboussolée.

« Sanne ça va ? » s'inquiéta Cleah

« Je crois pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Cleah en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sanne

« Et bien… hier soir, j'ai dormi avec Marco et aujourd'hui j'arrive plus à le regarder »

« Vous avez dormi ensemble ? Mais vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Mais rien enfin je crois… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah tu sais que des fois je suis somnambule et ce matin je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Marco, donc je me demande si j'ai pas une fait une crise… »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Marco n'est pas le genre de mec à profiter d'une fille surtout quand elle fait une crise de somnambulisme. En plus je crois bien que Marco est amoureux »

« De qui ? »

« Bah de toi, quel question ! » affirma l'infirmière

« Mais n'importe quoi… Marco, il s'intéresse pas aux filles »

« Justement, t'es la seule avec qui il est aussi proche et protecteur. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui, toi ? »


	7. Chapter 7 : Je crois que je t'aime

**Chapitre 7**** : Je crois que je t'aime **

« Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui, toi ? » interrogea Cleah

« Ce que je ressens pour Marco ? »

« Oui, tu es vraiment très proche de lui »

« Bah c'est un très bon ami… »

« Sanne ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai »

« D'accord on va le faire autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Ace ? »

« Bah Ace, il est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu »

« Donc tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, et Marco ? »

« Bah bah bah… je sais pas » balbutia Sanne

« Pourquoi tu rougies comme ça ? Alors es-tu amoureuse de Marco ? »

« Je… Je sais pas ! »

« Bah tu sais quoi ? Réfléchi à tes sentiments pour mettre les choses aux clairs. Une fois que ça sera fait on en reparlera, d'accord ? » dit Cleah en souriant

« Oui merci Cleah »

« De rien, les amies c'est fait pour ça »

« Mais dis-moi Cleah, toi, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

« Peut-être »

« Allez dis-moi » insista Sanne

« Je te le dirai une fois que tu auras mis de l'ordre dans tes sentiments »

« T'es pas gentille sur ce coup » lâcha Sanne en faisant mine de boudée

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent pendant un moment puis Ace vint chercher Sanne pour un entraînement. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'entrainait avec les commandants mais n'utilisait pas sa magie.

La magie est censée avoir disparu depuis des siècles. Ainsi elle fait partie des mythes et légendes que les parents racontent à leurs enfants. Les gens n'y croient plus, de ce fait, elle préférait cacher à ses amis sa vraie nature de peur de leur réaction. Ils pouvaient la traiter de monstres, la rejeter et si ça arrivait cela la ferrait énormément souffrir alors elle prit cette décision pour en quelques sorte se protéger. Par conséquent, elle s'entraînait discrètement et seule à la magie.

Sanne et Ace arrivèrent sur le pont et commencèrent à faire un combat au corps à corps. Le brun était nettement plus fort que la jeune fille mais cela lui permettait de s'améliorer. Au bout de deux heures, les deux jeunes étaient exténués et ils décidèrent d'aller se désaltérer. Ils prirent chacun une bière et dans simple regard ils entamèrent un concours de celui qui boira le plus. Les chopes de bières dévalèrent les unes après les autres. Mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Sanne était complètement bourrée, Ace tenait mieux l'alcool qu'elle. Marco entra dans la salle et vit Sanne ivre.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? »

« Rien, rien Marco. Sanne a juste cru pouvoir me battre et voilà le résultat » répondit tout simplement Ace

« Mais n'importe quoi. Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! » cracha la concernée

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. Regarde toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes » lui lança Ace

« La preuve que tu as tort, regarde ! »

Sanne voulut se jeter sur Ace. Celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt que la jeune fille avait perdu son équilibre et était tombée. La scène était assez comique, d'ailleurs leur nakamas ne se cachèrent pas de rire. Marco soupira et s'avança vers Sanne pour l'aider à se relever.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Ace tient mieux l'alcool que toi, c'est comme ça »

« Pour… pourquoi ? » redemanda Sanne

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sanne ? » s'affola Marco en voyant Sanne en pleure

« Sanne pleure pas, tu me battras un jour » intervint Ace

« Pourquoi… je suis… comme ça… ? » articula-t-elle difficilement

« Sanne ? »

Sanne se jeta dans les bras de Marco en continuant de pleurer. Il fut surpris du geste de sa nakama mais resserra son étreinte autour de la fille en pleure et chercha à la réconforter. Malgré son intention de la calmer, Sanne ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et serrait de plus en plus Marco contre elle. Tout le monde regardait la scène alors Marco porta Sanne comme une princesse et suivit de Ace, il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans un endroit plus à l'abri des regards. Une fois dans une pièce vide, Marco posa Sanne au sol mais celle-ci continua de s'accrocher à lui.

« Allez calme-toi » dit doucement Ace à Sanne

« Alors promettez-moi… promettez-moi que vous me laisserez jamais toute seule… » supplia Sanne en relevant la tête avec ses joues encore inondées et rouges.

« Pourquoi on te laisserait ? » demanda surpris Ace

« Parce que… parce que… »

Sanne n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots ou plutôt les mots ne voulaient pas à sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur dire sa vraie nature, elle avait trop peur de leur réaction.

« D'accord, je te le promet, Sanne. Jamais je te laisserai toute seule » fit Marco en prenant la main de Sanne dans le sienne.

« Ouais, je te le promet aussi » ajouta Ace en posant sa main sur celle de ses deux amis.

« Merci » lâcha Sanne

Alors que ses larmes cessées de couler, elle s'évanouie. Marco la porta de nouveau et la conduisit à sa chambre. Cleah n'était pas dans sa chambre donc celle-ci était fermée. Marco l'emmena alors dans la sienne. Arrivé dans sa chambre, le commandant déposa la jeune femme sur son lit et lui rabattit la couverture dessus. Il essuya quelques larmes qui étaient encore sur ses joues puis caressa ses longs cheveux et ne cessa de contempler la belle. Il ne cessa aussi de se demander pourquoi elle avait peur de se faire abandonner. Il laissa sa réflexion de côté et resta un bon moment au chevet de la pirate.

Au bout de quelques heures, le soleil s'était couché et Sanne se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé et elle avait un honte de son agissement. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit doucement et vit Marco assoupit sur une chaise qui lui tenait la main. Elle rougit d'abord puis sourit et serra un peu plus la main de son cher commandant dans la sienne, ce qui ne manqua pas réveilla le blond.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »

« C'est pas grave, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui et merci pour tout à l'heure »

Marco s'approcha tout d'un coup de Sanne et l'enlaça. La jeune fille fut surprise mais répondit malgré tout à son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Marco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parlant d'accord ? »

« Oui » répondit Sanne alors que les larmes lui montées aux yeux

« Allez ne pleure pas » lui dit Marco en essuyant des larmes

« Hum » fis Sanne en hochant la tête

Quand Marco eut fini d'essuyer les quelques larmes du visage de Sanne, il se mit à la regarder dans les yeux et fut comme hypnotisé. Puis le commandant commença à caresser le visage de la jeune femme, effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sanne ne fit rien pour arrêter ce moment, elle ferma juste les yeux et répondit au baiser que lui offrait Marco. Le baiser fini, Marco posa son front sur celui de la personne qu'il venait d'embrasser et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement Sanne. C'est pourquoi, pour moi, le pire c'est de te voir malheureuse »

« Marco »

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi » lui dit Sanne l'air joyeuse

« De rien ma princesse » Sanne rougit à cette appellation « Et toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Sanne ferma à nouveau les yeux et sourit à la question de Marco en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Cleah plutôt dans la journée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit son courage pour lui répondre.

« Je crois bien que je t'aime » fini par dire Sanne embarrassée

« Tu crois ? C'est pas grave pour le moment je m'en satisferais » lança Marco en rigolant

« Mais c'est pas facile de dire ce qu'on ressent ! »

« Bah si moi je l'ai bien fais »

« Oui mais toi, t'es pas aussi timide que moi » lâcha Sanne en faisant mine de boudée.

Marco rigola à la réaction de la fille qui l'aimé puis il la reprit dans ses bras et avant de la laisser fondre dans ses baisers, il lui chuchota à l'oreille comme si ces mots étaient un trésor :

« Sanne, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »


	8. Chapter 8 : Tous le bateau le sait

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de commentaires ça m'a fait super plaisir et encouragée à écrire la suite!

Donc MERCI à AliceLaw, Abiss672, Alexyae, didine22, Shayll et Simili D Axel !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Tout le bateau le sait**

Après la déclaration de Marco et ses baisers, Sanne alla dans sa chambre le cœur léger et toute contente. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et à peine fut-elle entrée que Cleah se jeta sur elle.

« Sanne ça va ? Ace m'a raconté que tu t'étais évanouie »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis évanouie juste parce que j'ai trop bu »

« Pourquoi t'as bu autant ? »

« Un défi avec Ace et j'ai perdu ! » ragea Sanne

« Ouf… et d'après ce qu'Ace m'a dit, tu étais très proche de Marco » lança Cleah sur un ton plein de sous-entendu ce qui fit rougir Sanne

« Et bah oui ! » cria-t-elle toute rouge

« Alors tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments ? »

« Oui »

« Et… ? Vas y raconte » dit Cleah impatiente

« Bah il m'a avoué ses sentiments et… » répondit Sanne gênée

« Et… ? » l'encouragea son amie

« On s'est embrassé… » finit-elle par lâcher

« Sérieux !? Je suis trop contente pour toi ! » fit Cleah en lui sautant au cou « Je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi ! »

Sanne stoppa son amie qui la secouait dans tous les sens.

« Maintenant à ton tour ! »

« De quoi ? »

« T'avais dit que si j'éclaircissais mes sentiments, tu me dirais qui est la personne que tu aimes »

« D'accord je vais te le dire »

« Alors ? »

« C'est Thatch »

« T'es sérieuse ? Mais si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu veux qu'il arrête de te draguer ? »

« Parce qu'il fait ça avec toutes les filles… »

Et pendant que les filles parlaient des garçons, Marco était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit et repensé à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était heureux que Sanne ait accepté ses sentiments et qu'ils soient réciproques mais il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir à présent. Et puis zut ! Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à agir comme d'habitude. Sur ce, il s'endormit en pensant à la fille qu'il aimé.

Le lendemain, il se leva, prit rapidement une douche et se dirigea sur le pont. Il vit que Sanne et Ace étaient déjà debout et s'entraînaient. Il les regarda de loin puis il s'approcha. Quand Sanne vit Marco, elle se jeta dans ses bras, délaissant un instant son entraînement avec le commandant de la seconde flotte. Marco fut étonné du geste de sa belle mais il répondit à son étreinte sans se faire prier. Puis, il releva le visage de Sanne en passant son index sous son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ace en resta bouche bée.

« Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode » fit stupéfait Ace

« Et oui Ace, Sanne est ma petite amie maintenant » lui dit Marco en tenant jalousement Sanne par la taille

« Sanne t'aurais pu me le dire ! » la disputa le brun

« Désolée, ça m'étais sortie de la tête »

« Tu changeras jamais » souffla Ace

« Autrement, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est » devança Marco et Sanne lui sourit

Les trois amis restèrent sur le pont à discuter. A midi, ils allèrent dans le réfectoire, Marco tenant la main de Sanne. La jeune fille était gênée parce que tous les pirates, les regardait stupéfaits et quand ils apprenaient que Marco et Sanne était à présent en couple, ils avaient tous la même réaction : soit ils sifflaient le nouveau couple, soit ils étaient dégoutées que Sanne est choisi Marco.

Faut dire que beaucoup d'homme de l'équipage l'a trouvé beaucoup à leur goût.

Les personnes les plus choqués de cette nouvelle furent évidement Vista et Thatch. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ces deux-là niaient leur attirance quand ils les interrogeaient.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt… » lâcha Thatch

« Tu m'étonnes, vu comment ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là » souffla Vista

« Regarde comme Sanne est rouge ! On dirait une tomate ! » éclata de rire le commandant de la quatrième armada

« On avait déjà un ananas et voilà qu'on a une tomate. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Je vais voir à quel fruit les membres de l'équipage ressemble le plus ! » s'incrusta Ace

« On va bien rire » fit Thatch

« Alors… Thatch, t'es une banane » fit le jeune commandant le plus naturellement du monde

« Ace… ! » tentait de se contrôler le dit tête de banane qui avait une aura sombre qui se dégageait de son corps

« Ne… ne t'énerves pas Thatch, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée aussi de se faire une banane sur la tête ? »

Sans fut trop pour le commandant de la quatrième division. Il ne put se retenir et courut après Ace en l'injuriant de mots presque incompréhensible…

Ace passa en courant devant le nouveau couple suivit de près par Thatch. Marco et Sanne regardèrent la scène amusés en comprenant que Ace avait encore fait une gaffe. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas dans son coups foireux. Ils laissèrent Ace se faire poursuivre par Thatch et allèrent dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Ils mangèrent mais Sanne sentait que beaucoup de personnes les observaient et ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Encore pire quand elle entendit des hommes chuchotaient. Elle devint de plus en plus en rouge mais sa gêne se calma quand elle sentit la main de Marco sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il lui adressait un sourire.

Le déjeuner terminé, Sanne laissa Marco et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit son amie, Cleah.

« Et bah Sanne, tout le monde est déjà au courant de ta liaison »lâcha Cleah en rigolant

« C'est pas drôle… Je sais plus ou me mettre moi maintenant ! »

« T'inquiète pas, ça va passer »

« J'espère… sinon toi, t'en ai où ? »

« De quoi tu me parles ? » demanda étonnée la jeune infirmière

« Bah de Thatch. Tu comptes faire quelques choses ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Thatch aime séduire et que je n'ai pas envie d'être un moment passager… »

Sa voix vibrée. On pouvait ressentir de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle l'aimait vraiment mais n'oserai sûrement jamais lui avouer… Cela rendait Sanne très triste de voir son amie dans cet état.

Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui remonter le moral. Elle réussit à la faire sourire et rire quelques instants par des bêtises mais celle-ci sentait bien que la tristesse de sa colocataire ne partirait pas aussi facilement.

Le soir arriva bien vite et les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées à papoter dans leur chambre puis se rendant compte de l'heure, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

La gêne de Sanne s'était quelque peu apaiser mais elle n'avait pas disparu. Cleah l'ayant remarquée, elle lui prit la main. Sanne souffla et avec Cleah, elle entra dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Les hommes de l'équipage ne les avaient pas beaucoup vus de la journée.

Dès qu'elles furent assises, beaucoup de leur nakamas allèrent discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Sanne se sentait vraiment bien au milieu d'eux même si elle était embarrassée que tout l'équipage soit au courant même si ils l'auraient su d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les minutes passèrent et Sanne remarqua que ni Marco, ni les autres commandants et leur capitaine n'étaient présents. Elle se risqua, à poser la question.

« Dites les gars, ils sont où les commandants et Oyagi ? »

« Ah, notre p'tite Sanne cherche son chéri » lança un de ses nakamas pour la taquiner

« Mais non voyons ! » rétorqua-t-elle le rouge aux joues

« Arrêter de l'embêter enfin. Elle est amoureuse alors laissez la tranquille maintenant ! » défendit Cleah

« Merci » souffla doucement Sanne à son amie

« Je t'en prie » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil « Maintenant les gars dites-nous pourquoi les commandants et Oyagi ne dînent pas avec nous ce soir ? »

« Et bien ils avaient une réunion et d'ailleurs, ils devraient plus tardés »

« Ah d'accord. Vous auriez pu le dire tout de suite ! »

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant de t'embêter. Tu réagis souvent au car de tours à l'hors » rigolant l'homme

Tous les membres présents partirent dans un fou rire, même Cleah qui pourtant faisant tout pour se retenir. Sanne fut vexée et ça se remarqua tout de suite sur son visage.

Le fou rire fut coupé par l'arrivé des commandants et du capitaine. Quand Sanne vu Marco, elle était heureuse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marco le remarqua et s'avança vers sa douce.

Arrivée devant elle, il la prit dans ses bras devant toute l'assemblé qui sifflaient et huaient le couple. Le rouge revint vite aux joues de Sanne. Cette réaction faisait beaucoup rire Marco mais se retint pout ne pas la vexée.

« Calmez-vous mes fils » commença Barbe Blanche « Nous allons devoir nous réapprovisionner alors nous nous arrêterons à la prochaine île. Les trois premières divisions si rendront avant nous pour vérifier qu'ils n'y a pas d'ennemis. Sur ce je vous laisse » fis Barbe Blanche

Les pirates saluèrent leur capitaine puis les commandants s'installèrent pour prendre leur repas avec leur nakamas.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, Sanne sortit de la salle et alla sur le pont. Il y avait du vent et elle appréciait de sentir de douces brises lui caressées le visage. Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde du bateau et observa l'horizon : le soleil était entrant de se coucher.

Elle aurait pu rester là encore un moment, si elle n'avait pas senti quelqu'un poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner pour savoir qui était l'individu derrière elle.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » souffla l'homme

« Oui très »

« Mais pas autant que toi »

« Merci beaucoup commandant » répondit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'après-midi »

« Normal tu avais une réunion, Marco »

« Ah oui c'est vrai » fit-il en laissant tomber son visage dans le cou de sa bien-aimée

« Et puis j'étais aussi gênée » lui avoua-t-elle timidement

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement

« Que… que tout le monde soit déjà au courant pour nous deux… »

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterais autant »

« C'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste que je trouve que s'est allé un peu vite » dit-elle en détournant le regard

Marco pris délicatement son visage entre ses mains, le tourna et se pencha pour lui donner un simple baiser. Sanne se mit à sourire.

« Enfin un sourire ! J'aime te voir sourire ça me rend heureux »

« Merci »

« Allez vas te coucher, demain je te rappelle qu'on a une mission » dit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un nouveau baiser

« Dis Marco »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Marco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse une telle demande. C'est vrai que ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'ils dorment ensemble mais ce serai la première fois en tant que couple, ce qui n'a pas vraiment le même sens. Il l'aimait ça, il en était sur et bien sûr qu'il la désirait mais il se demandait si Sanne ne lui avait pas fait cette demande innocemment. Il la voyait mal lui demandé de lui faire l'amour alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments.

« Alors ? »

« Euh… Si tu veux » finit-il par dire en sortant de sa réflexion

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre du commandant de la première flotte. Une fois dedans, Sanne se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama. Elle en fit par à Marco qui lui sortit une de ses chemises. Sanne fit signe au blond de se retourner pendant qu'elle se changeait. Marco s'exécuta et ne fit qu'entendre les vêtements de la jeune femme tombaient les uns après les autres sur le sol du navire.

Une fois changé, Sanne alla se cala contre le dos de Marco. Celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa. Sanne passa ses mains autour du coup de Marco, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Le commandant laissa une de ses mains passait sans la chemise que Sanne portait, caressant ainsi son ventre.

Sanne ne le laissa pas monter sa main plus haute vu qu'elle lui prit.

« Pas maintenant, Marco »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrai que tu sois prête »

Sanne lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le lit. Ils se couchèrent et Sanne vint se blottir dans ses bras. Et s'endormit assez vite sous les caresses que lui faisait Marco.


	9. Chapter 9 : Fidèle à soi-même

****Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue à écrire la suite mais, j'ai comme qui dirait eu une panne d'inspiration. A chaque fois, que j'écrivais quelque chose, ça ne ma plaisait pas alors j'effaçais tout.

Bref voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et n'hésitai pas à me laisser des reviews ;)

**Chapitre 9**** : Fidèle à soi-même**

Le lendemain matin, ce sont encore une fois les rayons du soleil qui réveilla Sanne en lui effleurant le visage. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se les frottas avant de les ouvrir complètement et posa son regard sur un Marco encore endormit. Le commandant avait ses bras qui entourés la taille de la jeune femme.

Sanne entreprit de le réveiller en douceur et pour cela elle lui caresser tendrement le visage avec sa main, redessinant ainsi les traits de son visage.

« Debout commandant… » chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du phénix

Il ne fit que grogner et tourner son visage. Dès l'ors, Sanne essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Marco mais elle n'y arriva pas et sentit le blond resserrait ses bras sur la taille de la pirate. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit sourire tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Elle lui fit alors face et l'embrassa. Quand elle sentit la langue de Marco qui commençait à pénétrer dans sa bouche, elle se retira et s'assit sur le lit. Marco ouvrit alors les yeux et afficha une mine boudeuse.

« J'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du matin ? » se plaignit-il

« Oh mais je croyais que tu dormais » lui lança-t-elle malicieusement

« Tu m'as eu »

Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit et repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et une fois la baiser fini, il l'enlaça et l'allongea avec lui sur le lit. Sanne posa sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux et celui-ci posa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il se mit à caresser.

« Alors bien dormi ? » le questionna-t-elle

« Oui très même si t'as pris toute la couverture cette nuit »

« Ah désolée, c'est juste que j'aime bien m'enrouler dans une couverture quand je dors » avoua la pirate légèrement embarrassée.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils se levèrent.

Marco alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et Sanne en profita pour ôter la chemise de Marco qu'elle lui avait emprunté la veille pour remettre ses vêtements et se dirigeai vers sa chambre pour se changer. Bah quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas traverser les couloirs du Moby Dick avec seulement une chemise trop grande et une culotte, et il était hors de question qu'elle reporte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

Ayant remis ses vêtements, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qu'elle partageait avec Cleah. Arrivée devant, elle tourna délicatement la porte et y entra discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son amie qui dormait à point fermé. La jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire et y sortit des vêtements propres. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'un short en jean brute, avec un débardeur noir, une chemise rouge et noir à carreaux qu'elle laissa ouverte et une paire de baskets basse noires avec bien sûr des sous-vêtements. Puis elle alla vers la salle de bain collective des infermières pour se laver et s'habiller.

De son côté, Marco était prêt et attendait les membres de sa division plus ceux de la deuxième et troisième division. Il vit arrivé Ace et Joz suivit de quelques-uns des membres de leurs divisions. Ils se saluèrent et attendirent plusieurs minutes. Entre temps plusieurs hommes désignés pour la mission arrivèrent pour se regrouper.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre » soupira Ace

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » fit Joz

« Il manque que des membres de la division de Marco » reprocha le commandant de la deuxième flotte

« Oh c'est bon ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder » lança Marco

« J'espère qu'il y aura des ennemis pour que je puisse me défouler » ria Joz

Marco souffla, désespéré de l'esprit quelque fois belliqueux de son ami. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Sanne. Voir la jeune fille, ne fit que le rendre heureux. Elle était suivit de près par les membres de la première division qui se faisait attendre.

« Bon on va enfin pouvoir y aller ! » constata Ace

Les pirates embarquèrent sur une des copies du mini Moby Dick. La traversée se passa sans encombre : pas d'attaque de marines ou de monstres marins. Juste quelques petits accrochages avec des petits pirates qui se surestimaient.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île en fin d'après-midi. Apparemment, aucuns signes de marines mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. C'est pour cela, qu'ils firent plusieurs petits groupes pour faire le tour de l'île et s'en assurés.

Sanne ne se mit étonnement pas avec Marco mais avec Ace. Ils furent tout deux accompagnés par un membre de la division de Ace : Marshall D Teach. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux assez long et noir avec une barbe mal rasé et une dent en moins. Bref, ce n'était pas un canon.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et se mirent en marche. Ils traversèrent une forêt qui débouchée sur une ville assez fréquenté étant donné du nombre de personnes présentes et des nombreux commerces. Ils regardèrent à droite et à gauche pour voir si des représentants de la « justice » étaient présents.

« Bon moi, j'ai un creux. Ça vous direz d'aller casser notre croute ? » lança Ace

« Tu penses que à manger Ace » répondit Sanne

« C'est même pas vrai ! » se défendit le brun

« Ah ouai ? C'est pas toi que Thatch a surpris i jours en pleine nuit en train de manger dans la cuisine ? »

Ace se glaça.

« Non mais ça, c'était pas de ma faute »

« Et c'est celle de qui alors ? »

« De mon subconscient. Tu devrais me comprendre, vu que des fois tu es somnambule »

« T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que c'est ton subconscient qui avait faim !? » fit outrée Sanne

« Bah si »

« T'aurais pu trouver une excuse plus valable »

« Oh regarde ya un resto ! » cria Ace

Il partit en courant vers le restaurant qu'il avait repéré. Sanne soupira devant le comportement du plus jeune des commandants de Barbe Blanche, quand à Teach, il rigolait. Tous deux suivirent alors le pirate au chapeau de cowboy.

Ils trouvèrent Ace assis au bar qui commençait déjà à commander. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du brun et en profitèrent pour commander eux aussi. Le chef leur apporta les plats. Ace avait pris un peu de tout, Teach que des tartes aux myrtilles et Sanne pris simplement une salade composée.

« Dites patron » interpella Ace

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous savez si des marines sont sur cette île ? »

« Et bien en général, ils passent dans les îles à l'entour mais on ne sait pas vraiment à quel période ils vont venir. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils sont passés il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Juste… »

Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il tomba le nez dans son plat.

« … par curiosité » avait continué Sanne

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ! » s'inquiéta le chef

« Et voilà, ça recommence » lança Sanne lassée

« Zargh Zargh ! » ria Teach

« Mais faites quelques choses ! » s'horrifia l'homme qui tenait le restaurant

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » tenta Sanne de la rassuré

Puis brusquement, comme si il attendait qu'on dise cette phrase, Ace se releva, les yeux à moitié ouverts comme si il venait de se réveiller. Les clients autour d'eux étaient vraiment très surpris, puis quelques minutes passèrent avant que chacun retourne à son occupation.

Les plats finis, Sanne était repus, tandis que Ace commandé des desserts et que Teach renouvelait sa demande de tartes. Puis soudainement, quelque chose frappa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers Ace.

« Au fait Ace, t'as de l'argent ? »

« Bah vous en avez-vous de toute façon » répondit-il normalement

« Moi, j'ai rien sur moi »

Gros silence entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils se tournèrent dès l'ors vers leur nakama qui continuait à s'empiffrer ses pâtisseries. Se sentant observé, il pivota vers la source de regards.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Teach intrigué

« T'as de la tune ? » demanda Ace, la voix pleine d'espoir

« Bien sûr que non. Enfin commandant, c'est vous qui régalez »

Bon là, ils étaient dans la merde. Ace et Sanne se mirent à réfléchir à une solution tandis que Teach se remit à remplir sa panse.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme » fit le restaurateur qui sortit le commandant de sa réflexion

« Euh… Oui ? »

« Nous n'avons plus de crème brûlée, voulez-vous autre chose à la place ? »

« Euh… non laissez ce n'est pas grave »

« Bien »

Le propriétaire du restaurant en profita pour poser l'addition devant Ace. Ace la prit, la monta à ses yeux et en voyant le prix de la note, il se mit à avoir des sueurs froides. Sanne lui piqua le papier qu'il avait dans les doigts et fut aussi choquée que son ami.

« Comment on est arrivé à une telle facture ? » fut la seule chose que Sanne put prononcer après quelques minutes silencieuses.

« J'en sais rien » répondit Ace

« On doit combien ? » intervint le mangeur de tartes

Sanne ne put le dire tant elle était choquée. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, fut de lui tendre le papier.

« Zargh, Zargh. Addition salée » commenta-t-il

« Comment on va payer ? » s'affola Sanne

« Que tout le monde reste calme. J'ai un plan ! » dit Ace

« Et c'est quoi ? » osa demander Sanne

Ace se leva, s'inclinant vers le restaurateur pour le remerciait du repas et en profita pour lui dire que la nourriture qu'il y avait mangé, était délicieuse. Ayant fini son monologue, le Poing Ardent empoigna ses deux nakamas et se mit à courir. Le gérant s'époumona à leur dire de payer pour ce qu'ils avaient consommés mais les trois pirates ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et continuèrent leur course.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt. Ace vérifia que le restaurateur ne l'avait pas suivi, puis il se tourna vers ses deux nakamas qui semblaient essoufflés.

« Non mais sérieux Ace, tu pouvais pas penser à prendre de l'argent !? »

« Désolé, c'est une vieille habitude » s'excusa Ace quelque peu embarrassé… ou pas ?

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tout trois et pendant le chemin, Sanne sermonna le second commandant. Arrivé dans une autre ville, ils se baladèrent mais quelques fois Teach s'éclipsait, utilisant comme excuse qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. La jeune femme n'y croyait pas trop, elle en fit part à Ace qui lui trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention car son den den mushi sonna.

« Oui ? »

« Salut, c'est Marco »

« Ah Marco ! » s'incrusta Ace

« Salut Ace. Bref nous on finit de regarder notre côté de l'île et vous, vous en êtes ou ? »

« On a pas encore finit à cause de certaine personne » répondit Sanne en regardant de travers le jeune homme et le membre de sa division

« Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? » firent les deux bruns

« Non mais en plus, vous osez me demandez !? » s'énerva la petite-amie de Marco « Entre un qui est un estomac sur patte, et l'autre qui passe sa vie aux chiottes, on n'avance pas ! »

« Oh c'est bon, on presque fini quand même » la rassura le dit estomac sur patte

« BREF » les coupa Marco « Vous finissez ce que vous avez à faire et on se rejoint au bateau »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure »

« Ah Sanne, fais attention à toi »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on protégera ta chérie si besoin est » intervint Ace

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Sanne eut les joues quelques peu rosées et avant que un des deux bruns ne fassent un commentaire, elle se remit en marche pour vite finir et rejoindre Marco.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, ne voyant rien de suspect, ils retournèrent au bateau. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ils firent tous leur compte rendu et eurent tous la même conclusion : l'île n'est pas infesté de marine. Ils prévinrent donc le bateau principal qui, quelques heures plus tard les rejoignit.

Quand le bateau accosta l'île, Sanne se précipita pour aller voir son amie Cleah. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elles papotèrent un moment puis décidèrent d'aller se balader en vile et de visiter les coins que Sanne n'avait pas vu.


End file.
